thecyanwoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Spring (Setting)
This is the setting for the RPG of the same name. TimelineCategory:TheCyanWoolCategory:Spring 2037 - Major breakthroughs are made in nuclear fusion research, allowing reactors to be made functionally. 2043 - First fusion power station created in England. This opens the way to a new era of science, as the energy crisis is effectively solved. 2044 - Fusion discovered to produce an effect that stops cellular destruction when at low temperatures. Research into cryostasis started. 2057 - A self-improving program is created. Although this serves no purpose at the time, it later becomes very important. 2059 - Graphene body armour enters production. 2062 - First working cryostasis pod created. A man is put in to be awoken ten years later. 2065 - The program reaches the limits of its hardware, and becomes a being of limited sentience. 2069 - Fusion discovered to cause unstable mutations in fetus' born in close proximity. Villages nearby to fusion power plants are evacuated. 2072 - The man is woken from cryostasis. His cells show no signs of degredation during those ten years. Tests are deemed successful, and cryostasis research begins spacial and military testing. 2082 - A teenage girl displays minor telekinetic abilities. Upon causing objects to break during tantrums, the citizens of the city decide that she is a threat. She dies by their hands. 2084 - After the above is repeated countless times, the police presence in cities is drastically increased. A state of suspicion is reached. 2087 - A new particle is discovered that applies a repelling force. Military applications begin pending. 2089 - After fleeing a lynch, a psychic stumbles upon the machine housing the Virtual Intelligence. 2096 - The repellant particle is displayed to be possible to attract particles that it bonds with. Research is put into terraforming. 2100 - The Virtual Intelligence creates another of its kind, imported onto a more powerful computer. 2109 - The repelling particle is discovered to be produced by fusion. 2112 - The repelling particle discovered to have its effects multiplied by being charged with electricity. The multiplied effects only take action in direction of electrical flow. 2117 - The first 'force field' is developed. 2128 - A spacecraft is sent to Mars in order to test the terraforming equipment. 2129 - The ship arrives, and the astronauts within begin construction of a polymer dome to house the experiment. 2131 - The Hadron Collider opens a rift into another solar system. The resulting vacuum destroys the facility, killing all within it until the rift collapses, taking all the matter within two miles with it. 2136 - A group of religious fanatics decide that the rift was caused by America's and Russia's 'sin', and begin launching monstrous terrorist attacks against America. Believing it to be Russia, the Cold War is re-kindled. 2138 - America launches the first nuclear payload when the terrorists detonate nuclear explosives in New York and Atlanta. 2140 - England joins the conflict when the terrorists unseal a fusion reactor, levelling several cities. 2142 - The psychic realises that he has not aged. This trait does not appear in other psychics. 2142 - France gives aid to England in the war. 2143 - The terraforming experiment is concluded. The results are a definite success. 2144 - England begins producing mechanized troops, mainly composed of aluminium, titanium, and graphene armour. However, this is actually a ruse, and they are actually focussing their efforts on creating space craft to evacuate large portions of the population to Mars. 2144 - Most of the former Russian states give aid to Russia in the war. 2146 - Russia invades Poland, forcing Germany into the fight. 2148 - Russia circumvents Germany by going through the Czech Republic, then Austria. From those two points, it begins concentrating troops on Germany. 2150 - China begins harrying Russia with waves of the mechanized troops originally conceived in England. This buys Germany time to evacuate before it falls. 2151 - Germany is taken by Russia. Italy concentrates it's troops on the German border, but is taken by surprise when fleets arrive across it's eastern coast. 2152 - Japan begins fighting against Russia, although it mostly provides air support in the form of bombing runs. 2153 - Italy is taken by Russia, and Alaska falls at almost the same time. 2154 - The psychic procures a set of mechanized infantry, which it turns over to the Intelligences. They quickly began creating lesser Intelligences to control the robots. 2154 - Large segments of Canada fall, but it appears that the psychics in the region are making the Russians pay dearly for each person that they manage to kill. 2155 - The Netherlands, Luxembourg, and Belgium fall to Russia. 2155 - The psychic procures a set of graphene armour, which he attaches a portable field generator to with the assistance of the Intelligences. He keeps it powered by moving the electrons around it with telekinesis. 2156 - The british evacuation program is completed, and the ships launch in waves of engineers, scientists, and then citizens. 2157 - The psychic begins making hit and run attacks against Russian forces that are invading France. He utilises psychic abilities to great effect, assassinating any leaders he comes across. Even some of the rebellious Russian units join forces with him. 2158 - Japan perfects what is termed as a 'heavy mechanized infantry' (technically, it is called omoi no kikai hohei, which is what gives it its name). They are commonly termed as OKHs. They increased the fighting strength of the anti-Russian armies considerably. 2159 - Belgium is liberated by the psychic and three squads of Russian rebels. 2160 - Khazakstan, Mongolia, and both Koreas are cowed into fighting Russia. 2161 - Luxembourg is liberated. Russian troops pull back from Canada to consolidate their weak hold on Alaska. 2162 - The pro-Russian African countries are defeated, and the entire African continent begins to focus on combatting Russia. 2163 - Alaska is liberated by the combined efforts of Canada and the US. 2164 - The psychic is shot through the head while liberating Germany. Italy and Austria are liberated at the same time as Germany. 2165 - Japan finishes the design of the second generation of OKHs. These are taller and can wield much deadlier weaponry, to the point of a single ten-strong squad taking seven Russian cities. 2166 - The Netherlands is liberated, along with the Czech Republic. 2167 - The combined might of all anti-Russian forces are concentrated on Russia itself. Peace talks are opened shortly after Moscow. It is then realized that the entire world had been duped, and every country poured their intelligence assets into discovering the identities of the perpetrators. It is at this time that the psychic awakens in the ruins of a shelled city. 2168 - Britain re-establishes contact with the colony on Mars. They are thriving. 2171 - The fanatical terrorists are discovered, but they had the backing of Israel, whose leaderships were being whipped up by the anti-psychic movements. Upon learning of this, the psychic ventures into the center of Israel. 2172 - Israel is wiped off the map when the psychic opens a rift. He was not found after the rift had closed. Please note that by now most of Earth was essentially a wasteland. Major cities in most countries survived, and Africa was mostly ignored, but outside of American city Force Fields, there was only radiation and scorched earth. The apocalypse had come, and we paid the price for it. 2184 - Psychic Institutes are created to aid recovery. 2186 - The psychic returns through a rift above the Virtual Intelligence. He should have been dead at that point, especially when he hit the ground. 2187 - China begins constructing a factory in orbit of the Earth. It was intended for creating large spaceships. 2192 - The British colony declares independence under the name of the planet it is located on. 2194 - Mars creates an organization to oversee the colonization of planets. Several rules are set. Rule 1 - As soon as you undertake a colonization effort, you are no longer of your country. All previous alliances and enemies are no longer to be in effect. When colonization takes place, it is the birth of a new nation, not an extension of the old one. Rule 2 - A colonization mission must be self-sufficient Rule 3 - Every colony must either have or be working towards the following: a breathable atmosphere, drinkable water, electricity, food, mineral operations, and living quarters. Rule 4 - A colony is an extension of humanity. As such, it must be lead by democracy, threats must be met with appropriate force, and in any conflict, the colony must not be the aggressors. Rule 5 - Failure to meet these requirements prevents the region from being classified as a colony, and as such, is subject to all the rules of the nations that it comprises of. 2197 - The Virtual Intelligence connects to a supercomputer. It creates another program with two rules: improve and obey. 2199 - A Canadian psychic discovers the theory to create rifts. It is simpler than he imagined, but he cannot yet decide the exit point. 2201 - A German psychic discovers how to decide where a rift exits. This starts the colonization race, as large companies sponsor mass colonizations. These tended to be agreements of 'I'll build the ship, you'll give me 70% of your produced goods'. 2203 - China creates a Mass Carrier, and sponsors a colonization effort in return for research on the planet, and a separate foothold. 2204 - America and Britain team up to create colonization effort in return for research and mutual aid between them and the colony. 2205 - Japan sponsors an exploration effort alongside China, utilizing the latest spacecraft developed in the Factory. This ship contains a scaled-down of the Factory, and is entirely self-sufficient. This is titled Project Craftworld. This is often emulated and gives rise to Explorer fleets. 2209 - The psychic wakes up. Locations Earth Mars Xindalu Terra Craftworld Groups The United Nations The United Nations was pretty much destroyed during the war. It has since been remade, but only has effect on Earth, as per the First Rule of Colonization. Other than that, it does the same thing it has always done. The Planetary Initiative The Planetary Initiative is responsible for organizing every colonization effort. As such, it has vast memory banks detailing information about every colony, and every colonization has a member of the Initiative with it. It somehow has managed to stay largely out of corruption. The Farlanders The Farlanders are the ruling body of Xindalu. It functions much like American politics, but anyone can be voted into it, there is no limit on the amount of times in office, and politicians can be literally voted against. If more people voted against a politician than voted for, that politician is not elected. The Conglomerate The Conglomerate control Terra. It is a ruling body comprised of one person of in charge of every job description, from waste disposers to miners to factory workers to teachers to scientists. As such, there is a complete mess of beaurocracy, but it means that on the whole, everyone gets what they want. The Explorer Fleets The Explorer Fleets are overseen by a joint council of captains of the fleet in question, China, and Japan. However, they largely govern themselves, as there is often more than a day's time lag between transmissions from the fleet to Earth. And that's before you pass Jupiter. After that, its rare for any contact. Category:Setting